In The Air Tonight
by DazCoops
Summary: A seemingly unstoppable force is tearing its way through Cardiff one body at a time, and Torchwood are the only ones who can stop it, but can they prevent their personal feelings getting in the way?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The pumping sound of the music from the club was still pulsing through her body, she could feel her bones vibrating with each wave of the base beat. She turned off at the corner to take the shortcut through the basketball courts, this she momentarily regretted as she had told herself that she wouldn't walk this way home alone at night, especially in her current condition and without her inhaler.

_Only a couple _she had told herself before she entered the club, she didn't want to go but she felt pressured into it by her work mates. _You're a fucking sheep_.

_I have work in the morning _she thought to herself as she staggered in the orange glow of the street lamps towering over the courts, _now I'm going to have a fucking hungover, perfect. And I know what my hangovers are like_. She kept on walking, trying to balance herself upright.

A chill ran up her spine, she felt an eerie presence behind her. She stopped and spun around, there was nothing behind her or anywhere in the courts. She was alone. She carried on walking, quickening her pace, wanting to get out of the courts as soon as possible and into the comfort of her home and escape this uneasiness. A feeling she had hoped to avoid.

Suddenly the street lamps shut off, the glow not fading away but as if blown out by a swift wind. She stopped dead in her tracks. She was surrounded by darkness and could not see her hands in front of her. The air surrounding felt cold as ice and frost began to form on the tiny hairs of her skin. Her body began to tremble, and then violently shake, she could feel her blood beginning to freeze. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, her heart was beating tremendously as she became more terrified with each beat. She fumbled through her handbag to double check she hadn't forgot her inhaler but it was no use, it wouldn't save her.

Her heartbeat began to slow down and she could no longer move, not even blink. A tear dropped from one eye, which formed to ice halfway down her cheek. She felt the cold less and less until her body became completely numb. A terrible shriek pulsated through her ears and her frozen ear drum shattered inside her head, but no blood poured from inside. Her blood had stopped pumping through her veins.

Her heart finally stopped beating.

The street lamps came back on, the hard stone pavement once again bathed in the warm orange glow. Fragments of the girl's body lay shattered across the court and no one else in sight.

**T O R C H W O O D**


	2. Chapter One

The SUV raced down the Cardiff city roads, its blue lights flaring even in daylight.

"I never understood why we get called over automatically to any crime scene" asked Gwen, unsuccessfully trying to disguise her innocent tone from back when she joined Torchwood. She hated asking questions, she wasn't a rookie anymore but this question had been lingering on her tongue for a while now.

"Not many murders are committed in Cardiff, so when one does happen we get a call from our police liason and if it's suspicious enough of being caused by rift activity, we go in and take a look. If it's all fine and dandy we leave" replied Owen, sorting through his forensic tools whilst staring into her eyes.

"Which isn't very often unfortunately" quipped Ianto, sitting in the back and watching the scenery pass by through the tinted window.

Gwen thought about how cold Owen's eyes seemed at times, what it was exactly that made her think this she wasn't sure, she was even reminded that once she used to look into the same eyes with feelings of lust and passion, although she tried to forget the memories as soon as they had resurfaced. _Rhys is all I want now _she thought to herself, stroking the ring on her finger.

"Here we are" Jack said as he pulled the SUV against the curb behind the police cars and into the team climbed out and marched through the alleyway towards the crime scene. They strode over and Owen and Toshiko immediately began taking samples and checking for any rift residual energy.

"For once I'll admit this is a bit spooky" said PC Andy as Gwen approached him crossing the court.

"I'll notify Mulder and Scully at once" Gwen quipped, with a school girlish giggle. Her eyes found the iced fragments scattered on the concrete and for a moment she thought it was broken glass, but when she began to notice that a shard of glass was in fact an arm she fought to stop herself from throwing up. Owen was crouched down, trying to find a way to store the pieces.

"If it helps, I can go fetch the cooler from the SUV that I put your lunches in" said Ianto.

Owen looked up at him, not knowing if Ianto was being serious or trying to break the tension but decided that it wasn't a bad idea regardless.

"A bit spooky? Understatement of the bloody century there Andy" said Gwen, with wonder and disgust in her voice.

"Seriously fucked up is what it is" said Owen, holding in his hands half of the girl's face. It was hard but felt fragile enough that it worried him it could crumble with slight pressure. It was hard to believe that she had been alive only hours ago.

Tosh studied the readings she had gathered and shared them with the rest of the team.

"There's still a large trace of residual energy here, so last night when the attack happened it must have been huge. It even took out the surrounding street lamps" Owen blinked hard and frowned at her.

"Tosh, the street lamps are out because it's day time".

"No, she's right" Said Jack. "It's just passed eight, the street lamps are still on at this time. We'll check CCTV, see what we can get from that".

Owen heaved the cooler by its handle and gently dropped it inside the SUV. Gwen stood a few feet away, as if in a trance.

"Gwen? You ok?" asked Jack, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes quickly darted to meet his and she shook her head, like shaking off a feeling or thought.

"I'm fine, thank you Jack" said Gwen, unconvincingly trying to assure him that she was fine. She climbed into the SUV and remained silent for the rest of the ride back to the hub.

Owen had put together the shattered pieces like a jigsaw puzzle, and there she lied on the autopsy table. A few holes here and there where the fragments had been too tiny to fit or find. Gwen stared at it, trying to believe that she was in fact a real person. Had been a real person. Toshiko sat down on the third bottom stair.

Gwen knew Owen was lecturing about the status of the body and Tosh would now and again read out residual energy levels but she wasn't really paying attention. _A horrible way to die_ Gwen thought, _you can still see the fear on her face. What the hell did this?_

"Gwen? Gwen did you hear what I said?" Tosh asked, having moved from the stairs and now beside her. Gwen took a second or two before turning to look at Tosh and then the rest of the team, realising they we all looking at her.

"I need some fresh air" she said and she moved towards the exit as swiftly as she could.


	3. Chapter Two

It was now dark. Gwen hadn't realised they had been inside the hub for so long. The road glistened as she drove along the streets of Cardiff. Lights from shops and street lights reflecting through the windows. All she could hear was the quiet hum of the engine and the odd splash as the car drove through a puddle. Her head was aching from the thought of the girl's final minutes and the silence was driving her insane. She flicked the switch on her dashboard and the radio came on. She wasn't sure what station it was on but it was playing Phil Collins, at least she thought it was.

**Well, if you told me you were drowning**

**I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend**

_How scared must she have been? _Thought Gwen, _Scared enough to be suffering a panic attack at the same time, _she remembered the inhaler that had been on the court only a couple of feet from her. _I've never seen anything killed in the way she was, I never imagined such a destructible force existed or could exist. How many other beings of this power are out there._

**But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes**

_Are they as evil as whatever it was that killed that poor girl. Would Jack know? Would any of them know? It could come from anywhere. At anytime. For anyone. Maybe Jack, or Rhys. Maybe even her. _

**So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies**

Headlights flared in front of her. She pulled the steering wheel left to try to avoid the oncoming car, she sent her car spinning and it tipped up and rolled across onto its roof and it skidded to a halt.

**And I've been waiting for this moment all my life**

The sound of the radio became clearer with each passing second, she opened her eyes. Light filled her eyes, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She was pulled up onto her feet, she could see a blurred face, the face of a woman.

"You're bleeding, I'll call an ambulance" the woman said. Gwen's nerves started to respond and she could feel the blood trickling down her forehead. Her vision was clearing. The woman was dressed in a business like manner. Grey jacket, white shirt and grey skirt, knee length. Gwen shook the glass out of her hair.

"That's strange" the woman said.

"What's strange?" said Gwen, a little harshly.

"My mobile has no single" she replied. The street lamp on the side of the road dimmed before going out completely. Gwen's eyes opened wide as she noticed frost settling on the grass beside the road. Gwen pressed her finger to her ear.

"Jack! Come in quick, it's happening again!" she said with urgency in her voice.

"I feel so cold, aren't you cold?" said the woman, moving slowly towards her, after the third step she stopped in her tracks. Her skin dropped in colour. Her breath was crystallizing in front of her as she breathed deeply out.

"JACK! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" Gwen screamed. She moved towards the woman but her leg was too weak and it gave way and she collapsed to the hard surface on the road.

The woman gave one more deep breath and then her heart stopped. Gwen sat and watched in horror not able to move, tears streaming down her face as she watched the pieces fall to the ground and shatter into a thousand more pieces.

Gwen screamed out. Her scream echoed in the dark silence of the night.

"Gwen, this is Jack. What's going on?"

Gwen's trembling hand came up to her ear. Her lips moved but no sound came out.

"Gwen I can't hear you"

"It's happened again" Gwen squeaked into her Bluetooth headset.

**Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, its the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
Its no stranger to you or me**

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord...


	4. Chapter Three

It could have been hours, might even have only been a few minutes until the SUV arrived. Gwen had no sense of time, it didn't exist. There was no SUV, no Torchwood, only death.

Owen at once brought a first aid kit to her and began dapping cotton wall at her forehead. Jack and Owen both helped her to her feet and placed her into the SUV. Tosh was recording waves of matter and energy levels.

"Your legs going to be fine" Owen said assuring her but Gwen wasn't listening.

"I can't explain what this is" Tosh said, sounding both worried and excited.

"We've never encountered anything with as much rift energy as this has before. Each spot where the victim has died, the energy levels have been so high it could be, well it could be a rift on its own, maybe it is the rift".

Ianto looked intrigued, yet puzzled.

"Are you saying that it's possible the rift is moving through Cardiff and killing these people?"

"It's being manipulated. Rift energy is being used to make the surrounding area colder, to take out the lights and to kill these victims" interrupted Jack.

"The sheer volume of energy though means" Tosh was interrupted again by Jack.

"It means that it must be from a nearby source, an active rift opening! We've got to get back to the Hub immediately"

"To the Batcave team!" added Ianto, tongue firmly in cheek. Jack grinned at him.

"Let's go then Boy Wonder".

Ianto sighed "I'm always the sidekick". Jack quickly turned to correct him,

"Actually I wore the tights last time"

"Yes thank you" said Owen, trying to blank the thought from his mind.

Back at the Hub, Tosh was busy on her terminal searching for active rift activity.

"Both of the victims we're found within a two mile radius". Tosh clicked a button.

"Now this screen shows all active rift energy. The residual energy on the screen is red and as you can see the spots where they died is also red. Tonight's is a deeper red because it was more recent but eventually it will fade away, like the previous spot. But if you look here" she pointed in the middle of the screen. "Right in the middle of the two mile radius is another red spot, but this one is constant"

"That's the rift opening?" asked Jack, stroking his chin.

"I believe so yes". said Tosh.

"You go on for bloody ages Tosh, but you're a genius I'll give you that" Owen said.

Tosh blushed a little and tried to hide it by laughing it off.

Gwen sat alone in Jack's office. She still felt as cold as she had on the road. Ianto had brought her a cup of tea which was now sitting in her hands. She couldn't feel the heat from the cup. Owen came up the stairs and entered the office. He sat down beside Gwen and put his arm around her.

"It's not your fault" he said softly to her. "There was nothing you could of done, I'm sorry we didn't get your message quick enough. I would have been there for you" he was interrupted by a loud cough. His head jolted quickly towards Jack who was standing in the doorway.

"Toshiko needs your help" Jack said, no warmth in his voice. Owen looked at him suspiciously.

"She's a big girl now, I'm sure she can handle it" Owen replied, with equal coldness. Jack's eyes peered straight through him.

"That's an order" Jack said, his voice stern. Owen opened his mouth to retort but he bit his tongue. He rose from the chair and left the office. Jack closed the door shut.

"Jack said you needed my help with something" Owen said to Tosh. Tosh, who was pleased to see him but was also confused by this said,

"Well it's complicated but I can manage". Owen narrowed his eyes and looked up towards Jack's office. _Bastard _he thought. He was about to march straight back up to Jack's office when Tosh said lightly,

"Actually, you could help me with this. It would get it done a lot faster and we could save time" She hoped he didn't hear the desperation of wanting him to stay in her voice.

Owen smiled at her.

"Yeah Sure".


	5. Chapter Four

"Hey" Jack said, louder than a whisper but still rather soft. Gwen's eyes moved up and met his gaze.

"Hey" she said her voice a touch croaky. Jack moved towards her slowly and seductively. He sat down beside her, he placed his hand on her knee. His heartbeat was accelerating, he knew it, he could feel it. His was beating just as strongly and as fast, it was one of the few things that assured him he was still alive.

She took his hand in hers and she squeezed it but only gently. She closed her eyes as Jack brought his other hand round and brushed it against her side. Gwen gave a heavy sigh. Jack moved his lips to her ear.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you tonight, I'm sorry that you had to witness such a thing. But I'm here now Gwen, I'm here now for you". He kissed her below her ear, the sound of his lips echoing in her ears.

Gwen moved her head to face him. She moved her lips closer to his, they were only particles apart.

"JUST CALL ME ANGEL OF THE MORNING!"

Gwen jumped up in her seat, Jack merely clenched his fist in frustration at Ianto, who had burst in through the door. Ianto's eyes met Jack and he felt immediately that he should provide an explanation.

"It's Wednesday" said Ianto.

"So?" Jack asked, restraining his anger.

"It's karaoke night" Ianto said with a gulp.

"Don't you think the circumstances might have changed the fucking schedule slightly?" Jack said, his voice raised. Ianto's eyes fell from Jack's and to his own feet.

"Sorry Sir" Ianto said quietly and he left the office.

Gwen could still hear the rest of the teams voices through the door.

"I never knew you had such a good voice Ianto. Your turn next Owen"

"Sorry Darling, I don't do singing".

"JUST TOUCH MY CHEEK BEFORE YOU LEAVE ME, BABY"

Jack went in for the kiss but Gwen stood up.

"Thanks Jack, really" Gwen said to him, with a quivering smile.

"I appreciate it but I have to be getting home, I just want to crawl into bed and sleep…next to Rhys…Rhys." Gwen's voice trailed off as she left the office, walked down the stairs, past the rest of the team singing karaoke and through the large metal door which rolled to let her out.

Jack stood silently in his room. The anger and frustration building up to him to the point where he couldn't hold it any longer and with a shout of "SON OF A BITCH" Jack swiped his arm across his desk, sending items crashing against the wall. Jack stood breathing heavily and he crashed into his chair.

He brought a hand to his face to clear a tear away.


	6. Chapter Five

Gwen sat on a bench.

The wind swept through her hair and she slurped her chocolate milkshake. She watched couples walk by hand it hand, children chasing each other and business men rushing hurriedly with their briefcases. Did she miss her old life? Not knowing what was out there, the excitement, the wonder, the romance…the horror. Would she ever be able to go back to a normal life? She doubted it.

Her Bluetooth headset bleeped.

"Gwen, It's Jack. Come to the Hub now, Tosh has found something interesting".

Gwen just gave an "Hmm" and she continued to sit on the bench for a few minutes before she finally got up and made her way to the Hub.

The large steel door rolled open and Gwen walked inside to find the rest of the team staring at a single monitor.

"Hey, come look at this" Jack said to Gwen, his voice focuses. Gwen plodded over and adjusted her eyes to the bright screen in the dimly lit dungeon that was the Hub.

"What's this then?" she asked.

"Tosh has found something rather interesting" Owen said. Tosh's lip corner curled into a tiny smile only for a second, she loved it whenever Owen made a positive comment about her. The monitor was showing two CCTV screens.

"This man was at each site on the night of the victim's death" Tosh explained.

"He wasn't there on the road..." Gwen said before being interrupted by Jack.

"Yes he was but you couldn't see him". Gwen looked puzzled.

"What you mean, he was hiding on the edge of the road or in the trees or..."

"No, as in he was standing directly in front of you. In fact, exactly where the woman who you hit was standing when she died". Jack explained. Gwen couldn't believe it.

"What? How?" she asked. Tosh then took turn in explaining.

"Going by these recordings, he goes to stand in the exact spot where the victim will die. The camera then turns but when it comes back he is no longer there and we don't see him move past so we believe that he actually disappears"

"Disappears?" Gwen asked, trying to get this crazy idea through her head.

"Not really, he's still there" Jack said, he continued

"The rift energy inhabits his body, he is a host but it's taken over every particle of his body, so he can vaporise. Making the air cold, breathed through the lungs and then attacking the body. Then he reappears and walks away, there look" he said, pointing towards the camera. Gwen noticed it did indeed show the man standing right beside the dead victims.

"Do we have any idea who this man is, have you run a search on his image or something" Gwen asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah but nothing came up. He doesn't exist. Not on this planet anyway." Tosh said.

"He's an alien?" Gwen said, her eyes wide open. Owen gave a soft nod.

"Shit" Gwen said.

"Question is how are we going to find him?" Owen said. A shiver ran up Jack's spine, which doesn't very often happen.

"That shouldn't be a problem" he said, his voice quaking a little. The team looked at him.

"Why's that" Ianto asked. Jack took a gulp and pointed at the screen. The team's eyes followed his finger and as he said, on the screen which was streaming the footage from the CCTV camera located at the entrance of the hub, was the man from the previous recordings staring directly into the lens.

"Oh my god" said Gwen. Hairs stood up on her arms and neck. The camera slowly panned to the right. The following few seconds seemed to last a lifetime as the camera slowly panned left to reveal that the man was no longer there.

"Oh fuck me!" Gwen said, fear in her voice. Ianto's hand was twitching, Tosh was looking in all different directions trying to calm herself. Owen clenched his teeth and a trail of sweat ran down Jack's cheek.

A thunderous noise echoed throughout the Hub as the large steel door rolled open and the team together jumped but quickly pulled and pointed their guns.

**UP NEXT: FINAL CHAPTER**


	7. Final Chapter

**Author's Note: **

**BEWARE: CHEESY AND CORNY**

I never thought my story would get this far (and this long). A huge thanks to everyone who has read my story and all the fantastic reviews I have received even though I don't deserve them. Special thanks to MythStar Black Dragon, bbmcowgirl, timelady1210, ellabellaboo, Dollybelleol'whatserface, Rhosyn-x, GossipGirl17, MusicIsLife-x and of course Allstarzs for all of your support, which without I probably wouldn't have got past Chapter 2. This was intended to be my only story because I didn't think I was good enough to carry on plus I don't know if I have it in me but we'll see.

Enjoy the final part of In The Air Tonight.

**FINAL CHAPTER**

The man stepped towards them in a zombie like awkwardness. Ianto's hands were shaking, as were Tosh's and Gwen's. Jack and Owen however held their guns firmly.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as the man continued towards them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jack urged the man. The man's eyes were blood red and bulging, his face pale and cracked and his jaw was quivering as he muttered in a deep rugged voice.

"Death…Death is all I see…All I am…Victim after victim…World after world".

The team stepped back as the man carried on towards them, repeating the sentence in a loop.

"STOP NOW OTHERWISE WE'LL OPEN FIRE! TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" Jack urged again but either the man couldn't hear or was choosing to ignore as he continued on.

Owen opened fire, the shots boomed through the Hub, tearing through the body of the man, blood mist spraying in all directions but he did not stop. Then they all opened fire, fingers and ear lobes flew and blood covered the floor. Finally the man stopped. The air grew cold, computer terminals fizzled out and the lights cut out.

Darkness filled the hub and there was nothing but silence. Gwen let out a whimper. Cracking could be heard, it started out soft but grew louder and suddenly there was a smash like shattering glass. Owen was the first to speak.

"Is anyone hurt?" There was a loud bang. The power came back on, the computers hummed and the Hub was once again lit up through dim lights and terminal screens.

Shards of ice covered the ground where the man had stood. Owen took a quick glance at the team, checking for any injuries. When it came to Jack he froze in terror. Jack's eyes were filled with blood and were bulging outwards. Tosh screamed when she turned to look at his face. Jack's whole body shook violently and Gwen shrieked and backed into a steel table.

"Get…me…to the rift opening" a voice spoke from Jack's mouth. It was deeper but still recognisable as his own.

"Jack, is that you speaking?" Tosh asked, stepping slowly towards Jack, but only to jump back as he lifted his head up with a terrible cry, showing the veins in his face pulsing and his skin cracking.

"Do as I say…it's the only way to save you" Jack said. The team stood motionless, shocked at what was happening to their Captain.

"Come on let's do what he says" Owen said loudly and he signalled Ianto to help carry him to the SUV.

The SUV roared across the night city landscape. The neon lights glistening in the night.

"Quarter of a mile from the next left" Tosh instructed, tracking the SUV's movements towards the location of the rift opening on her side terminal. Jack was shifting in his seat between Ianto and Owen, deep croaking noises erupting from his throat.

"It's like something out of the fucking exorcist" Owen said. Gwen looked worried.

"What if this doesn't work?" she asked. Tosh faced her to offer an explanation.

"The rift is still open because he is still here and within distance, as soon as he is sent back through the rift will close".

Gwen shot back another question.

"So when that closes, how will Jack get back?"

Tosh turned back to her terminal, unable or unwilling to give an answer.

Gwen gave a look that said I thought so.

The SUV pulled up on the road next to a field. The glow of the opening shone in their eyes and together Owen and Ianto pulled Jack out and carried him to the rift, Gwen and Tosh in tow. Suddenly Jack elbowed Ianto in the nose and punched Owen. Ianto fell to the ground clutching his nose and Owen staggered slightly before pulling his gun from its holster.

Jack stared at the team and slowly stepped towards them, muttering.

"Death…Death is all I see…All I am…Victim after victim…World after world".

"Oh shit" said Gwen. Ianto's nose poured with blood but he ignored the pain and watched in horror as they witnessed Jack turning on them.

"Death…Death is all I see…All I am…Victim after victim…World after world"

"You're not yourself Jack!" Ianto said, a tear rolling down his face.

"Come back...COME BACK!" he yelled before dropping his voice to a soft whisper,

"Come back to me".

Jack threw his arms up in the air and screamed. He turned and through himself into the rift. There was a loud thunderous bang and a flash of light, the rift had sealed.

The team stood together. Shocked and shaken at everything that had happened in the last few days.

"He's gone" Tosh said softly. No one else could muster a word. They waited for a while to see if there was any sign of the rift re-opening for Jack to come back through. At first they waited ten minutes, then thirty minutes and then an hour. After two hours of waiting they finally climbed back into the SUV and drove back to the hub. No one spoke a word throughout the whole journey.

The large metal door rolled open and they walked through and they all at the same time stopped. At the top of the stairs, with his hands in his pockets, his long military coat flapping ever so slightly and a large grin on his face, stood Captain Jack Harkness.

They all embraced him and he began his story of what had happened.

"The rift closed on me and I arrived in another world, it was only a minute or two before I died and the force took on another host. I came back to life soon after and the host was long gone".

"How did you come back?" Tosh asked and Jack gave her a cheeky smile.

"You of all people should know that. Another rift re-opened and I simply walked back through. However I arrived back here a week ago"

"What have you been doing?" Ianto asked.

"Well I knew I had to stay away from myself and you guys, so I visited a few places, a few bars, and a few beds" Jack said, his lip curling but soon dropping as he noticed the look Gwen had given him.

After answering all of the team's questions he spoke to them individually. He walked over to Ianto. Gwen watched from across the Hub Jack and Ianto sharing an intimate kiss and a chuckle.

Owen, Ianto and Tosh had left the Hub. Gwen was packing away her things and pulling her jacket on when Jack appeared behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"The best part was coming back to you". He said softly in her ear.

Gwen removed his hands and turned round to face him.

"What's your game Jack?" She said sternly. Jack was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I'm sick with this shit. You reel me knowing full well I'm in love with my fiancée, you flirt with poor Ianto, making him feel as though it's him you love and then you come back to us tonight, telling us about your sexual escapades while hiding out and now you're using your charm on me"

Jack went to speak but couldn't find the words.

"For ages I fell weak at the knees due to your touch and charisma but now I'm wise to your tricks. Where you come from everyone might give in to every desire no matter who they hurt in the process but people are different here. We care. We love and we hurt and if you keep on like this, you're going to end up alone and since you seem to not be able to die, you could be alone for a very long time".

The look of Jack's face made her feel like a bitch being so harsh but she felt she needed to be stern and she turned away before she could show him her regret. The large steel door rolled open and she walked out. Jack watched her disappear behind the rolling door.

There was a loud thud as the door closed. The computer's shut down. The lights faded and Captain Jack Harkness stood alone in the darkness.

**The End.**

**NEXT TIME:**

There's a large explosion, glass and debris flying everywhere.

Jack and Ianto passionately kissing and caressing each other in an elevator.

Tosh lying on the floor crying in agony with blood seeping from her shoulder.

Jack and Owen running down a corridor, guns in the air.

Gwen standing in the darkness, shaking as a large animate object looms behind her and lets out a gasping growl.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
